1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of invention relate generally to optical devices and, more specifically but not exclusively relate to photodetectors.
2. Background Information
The need for fast and efficient optical-based technologies is increasing as Internet data traffic growth rate is overtaking voice traffic pushing the need for fiber optical communications. Transmission of multiple optical channels over the same fiber in the dense wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) system provides a simple way to use the unprecedented capacity (signal bandwidth) offered by fiber optics. Commonly used optical components in the system include wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transmitters and receivers, optical filter such as diffraction gratings, thin-film filters, fiber Bragg gratings, arrayed-waveguide gratings, optical add/drop multiplexers, lasers, optical switches and photodetectors. Photodiodes may be used as photodetectors to detect light by converting incident light into an electrical signal. An electrical circuit may be coupled to the photodetector to receive the electrical signal representing the incident light. The electrical circuit may then process the electrical signal in accordance with the desired application.